Feelings Betrayed
by Siellation
Summary: Everything used to revolve around me. Then you came. You immediately snatched everything away from me—my family, my friends, my boyfriend… / AU. Pillar or Thrill pair, pairings and ratings may change. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE / (Former Pen name: LycanPredilection)
1. Prologue

**Title**: Feelings Betrayed

**Summary**: Everything used to revolve around me. Then you came. You immediately snatched everything away from me—my family, my friends, my boyfriend…

* * *

**Prologue**

He ran into an alley. It was a dead end. The rain poured harder and harder, thunder and lightning continuously striking from above. _I'm scared. Someone, anyone… Help me! _A tall figure approached him. "You're a worthless scum. No one needs you. No one wants you. Everybody left you… FOR ME!" The figure laughed. Echizen trembled. He had never been so scared in his life. The figure walked closer and closer. The next thing Echizen knew, his cheeks stung, his head almost hitting the concrete floor underneath him. Before he could look at his attacker, he constantly felt pain on his stomach. He winced in pain as the figure continuously kicked him on the stomach. "S...stop. Please stop. It...It hu—" Before he could finish his sentence, the figure grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him upward. "Look at you, so miserable. What would your _friends _do when they see you like this? So pathetic you are," A smirked ran across his face. "No one can have you. No one will," His cold voice sent shivers down Echizen's spine. "Why? Why are you doing this?" The figure chuckled. "Ever since I saw you play for the first time, I had always hated you,"

The next thing Echizen knew, he was inside a familiar room. He sat up. "Oh, you're awake," He looked at the person by the door. _Momo. _"I found you lying in an alley near XX Shop. What happened?" Echizen tensed. "Fuji... He..." Momoshiro smirked. "Fuji again? Are you really that angry that you blame him for what happened to you?" Echizen didn't answer. He knew Momoshiro would take Fuji's side, everyone does.

**TBC**

* * *

I know it's short but you need to review so I could upload faster! More reviews, more inspiration :D The prologue in here is the same with Stay With Me. They differ in the second chapter onwards.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prince

**Title:** Feelings Betrayed

**Summary**: Everything used to revolve around me. Then you came. You immediately snatched everything away from me—my family, my friends, my boyfriend…

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prince**

**Echizen Ryoma.** A senior whose name is always associated with the nickname "The Prince." Not only is he the tennis club's vice-captain, he is also the top student of their year, the student council vice president, and the school idol. He is good at almost everything. He gets along with everyone. No one in their school fails to know Echizen Ryoma. A survey in their school newspaper, Echizen ranked first; next to him is the student council president, **Tezuka Kunimitsu**, one of his closest friends. His best friend, **Momoshiro Takeshi**, is the school's most sporty student. He came third in the popularity survey. Momoshiro, Echizen and Tezuka usually hang out together since they are in the same class and club.

Unknown to many, that Echizen and Tezuka are dating. The only ones who knew of them were the tennis regulars and some of the student council. Though Momoshiro and Echizen are best friends, Momoshiro gives time for Echizen and Tezuka to be alone. They cannot leave Echizen alone because of his admirers. Echizen attracts almost everyone, regardless of gender. One time, Echizen had lunch alone and ended up getting groped. He wasn't raped, thankfully, because Momoshiro spotted him. Every once in a while, Momoshiro or Tezuka would sense a stalker following them on the way home. Though the numbers of stalkers are fading, some doesn't know when to give up. That didn't bother Echizen that much. After all, he's focused on his studies, tennis and Tezuka.

When they arrive at Echizen residences, Tezuka would give Echizen a hug, a kiss on the cheek and whisper a soft "I love you" on his ears and Echizen would do the same. Tezuka would wait until Echizen closes the gate of their house. Upon entering his room, Echizen would dress up and invite his old man to play tennis since the Intra-school Tournament is right around the corner. He wouldn't want to lose his position as a regular because of unwanted confidence. This year, there're a lot of new members who're strong, stronger than some of the regulars. He kept thinking of what may happen during the Intra-School tournament. "Oy, seishounen. Focus!" His father shouted as the tennis ball pass by him. Echizen snapped out of his trance and apologized. "If you're not focused on this match, let's stop and take a rest, okay?" Echizen nodded and proceeded to his room. He did his homework and ate dinner before calling Tezuka.

"_Echizen? What brings you to call me?"_

"Can I not miss my lover?"

There was a long pause on the other line. _"Are you bothered by something?"_

That hit the spot. Tezuka knows that something is wrong. Echizen rarely calls him and when he does, something is bothering him. "Well, I'm nervous. Nervous on the upcoming intra-school,"

"_Why would you be? You're one of the best players of our school. You can retain your spot. Don't be bothered by it. You'll do great tomorrow. Momo and I will cheer for you,"_

Echizen chuckled. "Why, it is an honor to have our precious Buchou cheer for his precious Fukubuchou!"

Tezuka blushed at the other side. It wasn't in his character to cheer for anyone. _"If it's for__** MY**__ Fukubuchou then I wouldn't mind," _Tezuka chuckled, stressing at the word my. Tezuka is different whenever he's with Echizen. He does things out of his character. He says things that one would not expect him to say. Echizen changed him. That's why he keeps his Fukubuchou precious.

The next day, their intra-school tournament starts. Echizen was in Block A; Tezuka in Block C and Momoshiro in Block D. As usual, the three of them finished their matches with six games to love (6-0) without sweating. The winners were:

Echizen Ryoma (Block A; senior)

Kawamura Takashi (Block A; Junior)

Oishi Shuichiro (Block B; Junior)

Kikumaru Eiji (Block B; Junior)

Kunimitsu Tezuka (Block C; Senior)

Inui Sadaharu (Block C; Senior)

Momoshiro Takeshi (Block D; Senior)

Kaidoh Kaoru (Block D; Senior)

When the tournament ended, three juniors and four seniors were selected. No one noticed a student outside the court who just watched the intra-school tournament. He was wearing civilian clothing. He was not _yet _a student of Seishun Gakuen. "Hmm. Echizen Ryoma, ha,"

_**TBC**_

* * *

I'll have a mass release and update on my birthday which is on June! Yey. This is a short one-shot for one of my favorite PoT pairs. XD There might be some errors in grammar. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 2: The Genius and The Rascal I

**Title: **Feelings Betrayed

**Summary: ** Everything used to revolve around me. Then you came. You immediately snatched everything away from me—my family, my friends, my boyfriend…

**Important announcement at the bottom! Please read it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Genius and the Rascal Pt. 1**

"Fuji Syusuke. Yoroshiku."

"He transferred because of family problems. Please guide him well." Their homeroom teacher, Haruko Maki, said as she scanned the class, looking for someone.

"Ah. Tezuka-kun," Haruko said as she spotted Tezuka. "If you have time during breaks, can you tour Fuji around the school?" Tezuka stood as he heard his name. "Hai." He replied sternly. As their class president, he had the duty to tour and state the rules to Fuji.

"Good. Now Fuji-kun, you can sit at the vacant chair beside Echizen-kun." Haruko said as she pointed the empty chair beside the indifferent chibi. Echizen glanced up to his new seatmate. "Hello, Echizen-kun. Yoroshiku." Fuji said while smiling as he sat down. Echizen was stunned for a moment for he thought that the new student glared at him before smiling. "Ah. U—Un."

During class, Echizen could feel that he was being stared at. He tried glancing sideward and found Fuji smiling at him. His smile sent shivers down Echizen's spine.

"Um, Fuji-kun?" Echizen couldn't help but ask why the new student was smiling at him.

"Yes?"

"Uh, why are you smiling at me? It's creeping me out," Echizen whispered as soft as he could.

"Saa. I find my seatmate quite… Adorable." Fuji replied with his signature smile.

Echizen felt uncomfortable and blushed by the compliment he received from his seatmate. "C-could you please stop and focus on the lesson? I can't concentrate with you staring at me."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." Fuji said as politely as he could. Echizen smiled and turned his attention to the teacher.

When break was over, Tezuka approached Echizen. "Ryoma," He said, catching the boy's attention. "Is it okay if I tour Fuji around?"

Echizen chuckled. "You don't have to ask permission from me. It's your job, silly. If course it's okay for me,"

_**Ding dong. Student Council President Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun. Please come to the Student Council Room immediately. Once again, Student…**_

Tezuka looked at Echizen. "What?" Asked the chibi. "Go. I'll tour Fuji-kun for you,"

Tezuka smiled at his lover and ruffled his hair. "Well, I guess I'll see you after lunch?"

"Doesn't Ryo-chan have another friend? I mean from another class," Fuji interrupted.

"Ryo…-chan?" Echizen sensed the slight annoyance in Tezuka's tone. After which, he glanced at his lover.

"Uh, yeah but he's capable of wandering alone," Echizen said, feeling his lover's soft glare directed to him.

"Can we invite him?" Fuji said. Echizen chuckled. Fuji looks like a cat begging for food; like Karupin.

"Sure. Ah. Kuni – Tezuka, you have to go now. I can tour Fuji-kun around." Echizen smiled at his lover.

Sending a worried glance to his lover, Tezuka sighed and bid goodbye to the others.

"So, let's go get Momo." Echizen said as he pulled Fuji to Momoshiro's classroom.

"Momo!" Echizen shouted as soon as they reached Momoshiro's room.

Before Momoshiro could answer back, the beautiful person beside his best friend immediately caught his attention. Echizen noticed that Momoshiro was staring at Fuji and couldn't help but laugh.

"Momo!" Echizen shouted to snap Momoshiro from his stare. "This is Fuji. He just transferred and he needs a tour. Want to join us?"

"Yes!" Momoshiro immediately answered. Instead of Echizen, Momoshiro toured Fuji. Irritated, Echizen pulled Momoshiro. "Excuse us, Fuji. I have something to tell Momo. Can you give us a moment?"

"Sure. I'll wait here," Fuji smiled at him. As soon as Echizen and Momoshiro disappeared on the corner, a smirked formed on Fuji's face. _One down._

Meanwhile, Momoshiro retracted his hand from Echizen's grip. "What's your problem, Ryoma?" Echizen looked at Momoshiro. "I'm sorry. It's just that—I'm sorry. Kunimitsu entrusted this job to me that's why I kinda got pissed at you doing my job." Echizen was lowered his head on embarrassment for getting pissed at Momoshiro. Momoshiro was dumbfounded. His best friend was acting weird and somewhat… Cute. He immediately brushed the thought off his mind and patted Echizen's head. "I see. You should've told me earlier, bakaaaa~" Momoshiro said as he smiled at Echizen.

Echizen sighed in relief and pulled Momoshiro back to where Fuji was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Fuji. Let's eat lunch?" Echizen asked. Fuji nodded and followed Echizen to the cafeteria.

When the bell rang, signaling that lunch break has ended, Echizen and Fuji ran to their room. They were too caught up on chatting that they forgot to keep track of time. When Fuji opened the door, he bumped into Tezuka.

"Ryoma! Do you know what time it is? You were almost late!" Tezuka scolded Echizen as soon as he saw his lover. Pulling Fuji up, Tezuka apologized for the problem Echizen caused.

"It's okay," Fuji said with a smile. "Why don't we enter the room? Class may start any minute now."

By the end of the day, Echizen and Tezuka were shocked because Momoshiro was waiting by their door. Usually, they'd fetch Momoshiro in his classroom and go home together. Confused, Echizen approached his best friend.

"Yo, Momo," Echizen greeted. "Why are you here so early? We're supposed to—"

"You see, I want to go home with Fuji," Momoshiro said with a slight blush.

Echizen worriedly looked at Tezuka, who moved beside him.

Fuji overheard what Momoshiro said and a smirk formed on his face.

_This would be easier than I thought._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short. I only finished my fics last night because I was busy moving my things to the condo my family recently bought so I have less time to write. Balancing writing, moving, studying and my sport is quite hard. Please spare meeeee. X( All of my fics that are included in the mass update are short. But the next update would be, more or less, ten days after my mass update. :D Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE (forever alone, haha!) This is mass release part 1! Part two will be released tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 3:The Genius and The Rascal II

**Chapter 4: The Genius and The Rascal II**

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait! I was hooked up with ****One More Time**** and ****Forgiveness**** that I almost forgot my other fanfics. What kind of author am I? :( Anyway, without further ado! OH! And beware of Tezuka's SUPER OOC in this chapter. .**

* * *

**Previously:**

"You see, I want to go home with Fuji," Momoshiro said with a slight blush.

Echizen worriedly looked at Tezuka, who moved beside him.

Fuji overheard what Momoshiro said and a smirk formed on his face.

_This would be easier than I thought._

* * *

"Momo!" Fuji shouted as he approached Momoshiro. He slid his arm around Momoshiro's arm. "Shall we go home together today?" With that, he earned a blush from the taller man. "S—sure." Momoshiro said as he rubbed the back part of his head.

"Do you want to come with us, Echizen, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"We live in the opposite direction from your house so I don't think—" Echizen answered but was cut off.

"Let's eat at the usual place! You wouldn't mind, Fuji? We go to a burger store every day after class." Momoshiro said.

"Eh?! Even Tezuka eats at burgers every day!?" Fuji asked.

Echizen chuckled. "Even though he's a statue he still eats burgers, you know."

"Wait. Who's the statue here?" Tezuka asked. He honestly didn't get it.

Echizen and Momoshiro burst out laughing while Fuji chuckled.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

"It's you…_darling_." Echizen once again burst out laughing.

Tezuka blushed at the word _darling._ Echizen and Momoshiro both stopped laughing and stared at Tezuka. "He's—He's blushing! Nice one, Ryoma." Momoshiro said monotonously. "S—Stop staring at him Momo! That face…should only be seen by me." Echizen said, but whispered the last part. He blushed furiously at his own statement.

"Well, let's go? I'd love to see Tezuka eat a burger." Fuji interrupted.

"Wait till you see what he orders." Momoshiro said.

On the way to the burger shop, Fuji clung onto Momoshiro and it was really bothering Echizen. He knew that his best friend has a crush on Fuji but he felt that something was wrong. Tezuka noticed that Echizen was somewhat tense. He held his lover's hand. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just hungry… Maybe." Echizen smiled at him. He didn't want to worry his lover.

Fuji was officially a member of their group. Since that day, Momoshiro begun acting weird and it worried Echizen.

"Ne, Kuni. Don't you think Momo's, like, distancing himself from us? Ever since that day when we ate at the usual place, he's been—"

"Don't mind him. Maybe he's so into Fuji that he sticks to him all day," Tezuka cut him. "He has as crush on him, right?"

Echizen just nodded. Even though all of them eats out after school, it felt like their distance grew bigger.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka called his lover.

"Hai?"

"Training resumes tomorrow. Can you pass the message to the other members? I still have a lot to do." Tezuka pleaded him.

"Sure. You can count on me! Just don't overwork yourself, okay?" With that said, he kissed his lover on the cheeks and left.

As soon as he spotted Momoshiro, he called his best friend's name.

"Momo! Training resumes tomorrow. Seems like Ryuzaki-sensei was discharged from the hospital. Can you help me spread the news?" Even though Tezuka gave him the task, he couldn't do it alone. Momoshiro helped him spread the news to other members of the tennis club. Fuji watched as Momoshiro and Fuji talk to different people. "Ah! Fuji!" Ryoma called as he noticed his friend.

"What are you doing, Ryoma?" Fuji couldn't help but ask.

"Oh. Our coach was injured last week so the tennis club's training was postponed and now she's discharged from the hospital, we'll resume the training tomorrow. So, I guess we won't be able to walk home together, ne?" He gave Fuji an apologetic smile.

"No. We'll still be able to go home together. Here," Fuji shoved a paper in front of Echizen.

"This form… You're gonna join us? Great! I'll inform Kuni about this." Echizen grabbed the form and went looking for his lover.

"Hmm. That was easy." Fuji murmured to himself.

"FUJI!" Momoshiro shouted as soon as he saw Fuji. "I heard you're joining the tennis club."

"I am. Seems like Ryoma grabbed my form and went looking for Tezuka."

"Great! Oh. How long have you been playing?" Momoshiro couldn't help but ask.

"Since I was 6, I guess. I was a fan of Echizen's dad that time so I tried tennis and I immediately fell in love with it."

"I see. Echizen's dad was great, ne?" Momoshiro noticed that Fuji clenched his fists, so he smacked Fuji on the head.

"Wha?!" Fuji reacted as soon as Momoshiro hit him.

"You're too serious. But you know, the thing you said that time was really bothering me."

"You mean—"

"When you asked me how I feel as a third wheel whenever I'm with Ryoma and Kuni, but when I'm with them, I don't feel like I'm a third wheel. But of course, It's quite awkward to see your best friend and his lover being all lovey dovey."

"I see. But don't worry. Now that I'm here, you won't feel that way again." Fuji said as the bell rang.

"A-Alright! Time to go to class. See you, Fuji!" Momoshiro waved goodbye at Fuji. Fuji then smiled. "Momoshiro's done. You're next Tezuka."

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: **PLEASE READ THIS!**

**1: So, I've been thinking. Will I change the pairing to Thrill Pair? Or it should remain as I is. A new Poll is open and by the way! I'll re-upload ****Capriccio**** as soon as I find the chapters. -_-"" So please drop by my profile! :)**

**2: If I get around 5 more reviews, I'll upload the next chapter. That won't hurt much right? :D**


End file.
